In the automotive vehicles currently known, air circulation is generally carried out by devices opening at the level of the casing components such as, for example, instrument panels, door panels, or others. These devices consist in particular of different conduits which allow the transportation of an air flow to an opening where the aforementioned air flow is projected into the passenger compartment through a ventilation grill, which may be adjustable, appearing on the surface of these components.
They allow, simultaneously and/or selectively, a projection of the flow towards the driver, the passengers, and/or the glass surfaces close to the casing components.
A first disadvantage of these devices consists in the fact that the air flow(s) emitted follow a precise direction and thus give the vehicle passengers a sensation of an air current which, although it may be sometimes desired, is often unpleasant and the source of discomfort when only a light circulation is desired. Moreover, these currents of air do not promote the establishment of an atmosphere of uniform air inside the passenger compartment.
Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are not very aesthetic and detract from the outside appearance of the casing components. In addition, they often generate noise.
Moreover, it can be noted that they are difficult to adjust. In fact, as an example, when a driver is alone in the vehicle, if a side ventilation grill is located on the front passenger side, it is not easy for the driver to reach it; he thus has difficulty in controlling the air flow emitted.
The goal of the invention presented here is to propose a device for circulating an air flow for the passenger compartment of a vehicle which compensates for the aforementioned disadvantages and promotes the circulation of the air flow in order, in particular, to reduce the feeling of the air current.
Another goal of the invention presented here is to propose a device for the circulation of an air flow for the passenger compartment of a vehicle which promotes a dispersion of the air in the space.
Another goal of the invention presented here is to propose a device for the circulation of an air flow for the passenger compartment of a vehicle which makes it possible to improve the aesthetic of the casing component to which it is applied and to integrate it with discretion into the aforementioned passenger compartment.
Another goal of the invention presented here is to propose a device for circulating an air flow for the passenger compartment of the vehicle which makes it possible to reduce the level of noise generated during the emission of the flow.
Another goal of the invention presented here is to propose a device for circulating an air flow for the passenger compartment of the vehicle which is easier to control thanks to, in particular, a centralization and/or a reduction in the number of settings to be made.
An advantage of the invention presented here is to make it possible to establish a uniform atmosphere in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Other goals and advantages of the invention presented here appear in the course of the following description which is only given as a guideline and is not intended to limit it.